


Green and White

by DaisyChainz



Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Humor, Kylux Advent Calendar 2020, Only Kylo knows for certain, Snow, Starkiller Base (Star Wars), Was it Actually an accident?, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: ❄Kyluxadvent Day 27: Greenery❄ (Twitter scrap)Hux follows Ren out into the snowy forest of Starkiller, annoying him as he searches for the perfect greenery.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren
Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Green and White

Kylo could still hear Hux following along behind him as they crunched through the snowy woods near the base. Still following, still complaining. "If you're cold, go back." Kylo answered him simply.

"What, and leave you out here alone?" 

"Yes. I am an adult."

Hux snorted. "I hardly think so, you're the one traipsing through the woods looking for tree limbs." He looked around. "If you're such an adult I wouldn't have thought you'd have so much trouble finding them, in a forest." 

"Because I need specific types."

"Yes, yes. Greenery." Hux's tone was mocking. "If anyone were to find out you were decorating, your reputation would be ruined."

Kylo snorted back. "If I catch anyone mocking me for it, I'll make an example of them." They both ignored Kylo was choosing to let Hux get away with it.

Kylo stopped, having found what he was looking for. Without a word to Hux he ignited his lightsaber and made quick work of freeing the limbs he wanted. He could hear him continuing to complain, but not the actual words over his work. When he was finally done he turned towards Hux and opened his mouth to retort. He was interrupted by a cracking sound, followed by a rushing.

Kylo watched in amused horror as a cascade of snow crashed out of the tree above, completely covering Hux in icy snow. 

(The rest of this conversation has been redacted: per General Hux)


End file.
